


Under The Mistletoe

by DeathByOTP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so this is a Hookfire Christmas story. Will contain a drunken Mr. Gold. But really I'm just writing this to be a cute christmas story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Mistletoe

It was Christmas eve and Baelfire Gold was currently at at a Christmas party at his Dad's friends house with his Dad and Step-Mum. Now to any teenage boy this would sound like a boring way to spend Christmas eve, if it was at anyone else's house Baelfire would have thought the same but it just so happened the party was at the house of Killian Jones. Bae had always had a crush on Killian for as long as he could remember and he was overjoyed at the fact he would be spending 2 weeks with him. His father and Belle were going away to visit Belle's relatives in Australia, Bae had been asked to go but he really didn't fancy Australia. There were just too many bugs for his liking. So when they jetted off on the early hours of Christmas morning Baelfire would be left under Killian's care. 

"Steady on Mate I think you've had enough" Killian laughed while grabbing Mr. Gold's arm to keep him from toppling over. 

"Can't have too much to drink at Christmas dearie" 

"I disagree mate, you don't want to be hungover on your flight"

"I think he's right Rumple. I think we should be getting some sleep soon" Belle said as she smiled at Rumple. Bae couldn't help but notice the adoration in her eyes whenever she looked at his father. He secretly hoped that one day he would have someone look at him like that. 

A couple more hours past which included Belle singing karaoke, Rumple getting locked in the bathroom and Emma and Regina kissing under the mistletoe, and everyone was starting to head home leaving only Killian, Baelfire, Belle and Rumple. 

"Well I guess we should be going now" Belle spoke (acting as the voice of reason as Rumple was too drunk to) 

"I'm gonna miss you so much son" Rumple slurred throwing his arms around Bae and pulling him into a hug. 

"I know Papa but I'll see you soon" Bae smiled

"Well then we will be heading off" Rumple said as he shook Killian's hand and pulling him into a half hug. Belle wrapped her arms around Bae and kissed his cheek. 

After a few more goodbyes Bae and Killian were left alone. 

"What's wrong lad?" Killian asked noticing that Bae looked a little down.

"It'll just be a little weird not having Dad and Belle around I guess" 

"Well you've got me" Killian grinned at Bae while ruffling his hair. "Now how about you come help me make hot chocolate? I don't know about you but I could use one"

Bae nodded and followed Killian into the kitchen, Killian put the kettle on while Bae got the hot chocolate out of the cupboard (He had been to Killian's so many times he knew where everything was). 

"I'm gonna go grab a sweater out of my room, I'm a little cold" Bae shouted while dashing out of the kitchen, he found his favourite Christmas sweater in his bag. It was bright red with tiny white snowflakes on it. He liked it because it was so warm and for some reason it always smelled of vanilla. 

Bae went to walk back into the kitchen and almost collided with Killian carrying two hot chocolates. 

"Oh sorry I guess I couldn't wait for my hot chocolate so I ran in" Bae apologized 

"Quite alright lad no damage done" Bae looked up and smiled at the taller male. Then he noticed something above his head...mistletoe. 

"Erm...Killian...Look up" Bae knew that Killian saw what he saw when Killian's cheeks flushed slightly pink. 

"I suppose we should stick to tradition then, one second" Killian walked into the kitchen and set the mugs down on the side he returned and leaned down to Bae, for one second Bae's heart skipped a beat he thought Killian was going to kiss him properly but instead Killian pecked his cheek. 

"No..." Bae blurted out.

"I'm sorry Bae I didn't mean to upset you... it was just a joke because of the mistletoe. I suppose it is weird to you for me to kiss you sorry" 

"No I didn't mean that I meant...Never mind" Bae went to walk past Killian but as he did Killian hauled him over his shoulder (only narrowly avoiding hitting Bae's head on the doorframe) 

"I'm not putting you down until you tell me what you were gonna say lad" Killian chuckled

"You can't do that!" Bae protested 

"Oh yes I can" Killian said running around the room with Bae squirming on his shoulder

"THAT'S SO MEAN" 

"Hmm I don't think this is working...Maybe I'll just have to tickle you" Killian dropped Bae onto the sofa and started tickling his sides. Bae couldn't deal with being tickled and started to giggle hysterically.

"OK OK I GIVE IN I WANTED YOU TO KISS ME PROPERLY" Bae shouted, Killian stopped tickling him instantly and stared into his eyes. 

"What?, Bae is that really what you wanted? I had no idea...I mean I'm older than you and I'm your dad's friend and I guess I just never thought..."

"Never thought what?" 

"That you'd be interested in someone like me..." It was Bae's turn to look at Killian in shock now. 

"You're interested in me?" They both stared at each other and Killian leaned over Bae (who was still sprawled across the sofa) and pressed his lips softly to Bae's. 

"Yes" Bae was overjoyed and he put his hands onto the sides of Killian's face and pulled him back down into a kiss. When Killian moved his head away from Bae's he started laughing. 

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME? I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME SO I KISSED YOU BACK" Bae shouted looking visibly hurt. 

"No Bae I'm laughing because you have mistletoe stuck in your hair..." Bae started laughing in relief and Killian smiled. He sat up and pulled Bae to lean against his chest. "Well shall we go warm up those hot chocolates?" Bae nodded into his chest. 

"Killian...Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" Bae asked shyly.

"Do you want to be?" Bae nodded again "Then yes" 

They kissed once more and stood up holding hands and walked to the kitchen. 

"Hey Killian..."

"Yeah?"

"How're we gonna tell my dad?" Bae asked while giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Had to put a swan queen reference in there sorry xD and I may do another part to this if people like it


End file.
